Athena Crowling
Magic is indeed not something that can be classified as "inherently good" or "inherently bad". It is the actions of the user that will define the use of that magic but it will not mean that a certain magic is "good" or "bad". No such labels should be used in regard to magic as it is a literal living "entity". - Artemis Crowling to her worshipers. '''My Oka-san, my Haha suffered because of you and you have the nerve to walk back into my life and demand to see me! How dare you, mother cried tears over your death and you claim you`re alive! Leave and never grace this household with your disgusting "light" magic again!' - ''Athena`s anger at her father who abandoned her and her mother Athena Crowling '(アシーナ クローリング, ''Ashiina Kurooringu), also known as the 'Symbol of Peace '(シンボル オフ ピアス, Shinboru ofu Piasu) is the Goddess of the Sun, Poetry, Calligraphy, Wine, the Underworld, Death (two duties she shares with Lucy Heartfilia (clone) and Shinigami-sama), Salvation, Prophecy, Music, Archery (a post she shares with Artemis), and Enlightenment. Appearance Athena typically dresses in form-fitting armor that covers her body (mostly) except for her legs. Later, she gets new armor that covers even her legs complete with a "grotesque" helmet to go along with her "grotesque" armor that is a dark purple, the color of the night sky. Her armor has wings sprouting from the back of it, facing downward and she is described as a imposing figure upon donning her armor. She has slanted "tan"-colored eyes that glimmer with hatred towards Zeus Crowling because he "insulted" her by calling her a "weakling". Athena most often has a frown, grimace, and or a mocking smile present on her face. History Athena was born in the endless wilderness of the Faroe Islands of Denmark, located on the coast of Guviana the capital city of the country of Septem (a setting in Valkyrie and Ashes). Born as a daughter to two poor farmers, who didn`t have much but were still happy despite their penniless situation. After reawakening as the Goddess of the Sun, Athena becomes a more calmer person. At some point, her father abandoned Athena and her mother running off on an adventure with some of his friends. Her mother would later die to loneliness as well as the "death" of her father. Later, her father would attempt to come back into her life after the death of her mother. This would enrage Artemis and she would come personally to deal with Athena`s father dealing great harm on him before his reawakening as Zeus would grant him the necessary skills to survive Artemis`s rage-induced state where he would attempt to reason with the enraged Goddess who would call on Athena to murder her father for abandoning them. The two Goddesses would team up and attempt to murder their "godly" father before the intervention of Lucy Heartfilia who informed them in a cold and bitter tone she rather not have to play "caretaker" to the soul of their "godly" father much to the amusement of Elaine another Goddess who had been watching the fight. At some point, Athena started to invent things and became known as a "inventor" Goddess. She eventually became a revered and worshiped Goddess who many people respected for her enormous magical potential. Personality Normal When she believed that she was a normal human being, she was adventurous even reckless and was a bane in the side of her cousin, Artemis Crowling who often had to play caretaker to her. After her village was burned down in a mysterious fire, Athena was forced to survive and rely on herself something that she had never done before. When her father mysteriously dissapeared into nothing and her memories of him became more bitter and fractured due to Athena growing into an adult mindset, she decided to become the caretaker of her mother willingly giving up the rest of her childhood to take care of her depressed mother who was convinced that nothing she said would bring Athena`s father back. Reawakening After her reawakening, Athena displays a more sadistic side when it comes to her father referring to him as the "man who ran away" suggesting a more antagonist-like relationship than was originally displayed in Valkyrie and Ashes. More calm-headed, logical, less likely to jump into unsavory conditions, and more likely to analyze her choices, Athena is more calmer than most of her fellow Gods and Goddesses displaying a benevolent personality that deeply favors the people of Earthland rather than her godly father, Zeus. In the many flashbacks revealed of her past, Athena was devastated when her father left her and her mother alone to die in the Dannish Wilderness. Luckily, Artemis cared enough to come down and help them during the summer, fall, spring, and winter months without asking for any compensation. The two Goddesses share an easy relationship with each other due to their "comparability". Synopsis Abilities '''Ark (???): Athena`s signature type of magicCategory:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Main Character Category:Peacemaker Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Race Category:Goddess Realm Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Sword User